Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Ziz
The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Ziz is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to become the Ziz. It was eaten by the captain of the Sky Demon Pirates, Hellsing D. Nero Appearance The Devil Fruit is a star fruit with the common devil fruit swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is able to transform into Ziz. A mythical brid that was known for it's titanic strength, and being the lord of the sky. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nero, is that the user gains the ability to become a Ziz, a mythical bird with the ability to create, generate, and control air. Any physical fighting style that the user has, is generally made more lethal with the additional strength bestowed upon them. Their physical strength is dramatically increased when in their half/full forms. They become much stronger, much faster, become much more durable, and have much more stamina. In the user's full form they become much larger, they also gain monstrous amounts of strength. The fruit also differs from other Mythical Zoans in the way that the user is able to use their air manipulation abilities even in their human form. It has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage As shown by Nero, this Devil Fruit grants him increased speed and strength, as well as the ability to use his talons to slash through his opponents. It also allows him to fly. This is useful in both traveling and attacking. His talons are able to easily slice through rock and steel even without Haki. He could also shoot his feathers at enemies as projectiles, and could enhance this with Haki. As ruler of the sky, Nero's fruit gives him complete control over air. With this he can manipulate winds and create anything from small gales to giant hurricanes, tornadoes and typhoons. He can enhance his talons with extra cutting power by infusing wind into his them. He can create super sharp razor winds to cut his enemies. He can let people fly by manipulating the air around them, crush people by applying air pressure, create vacuums by manipulating the air and create constructs out of air such as hands or weapons, and using wind to enhance his attacks. Nero cannot actually transform into his full form at will like most Zoans and can only produce parts of the Ziz from his body. His full Ziz form is extremely large and powerful, even being larger than some giants. He has only accessed it once and that during training with Nobunaga. When utilizing techniques whether they take advantage of his bird physiology or his air manipulation, Nero starts off his attacks by saying "Tori Tori no..." and finishes with an attack specific name. (Ex: Tori Tori no Soaring Talon or Tori Tori no Ventus) Bird Techniques *'Tori Tori no Soaring Talon': Nero takes flight in his human/falcon hybrid form, swoops down on his opponent, and attacks with his talons. When using this attack, Nero flies at a blinding speed, appearing to be invisible. *'Tori Tori no Feather Blades': Nero hardens his already sharp and powerful feathers with Busoshoku Haki. He then crosses his arms, and uncrosses them fast sending hard and sharp feathers at the opponent, destroying everything within range. He also uses wind to enhance the piercing power of them. *'Tori Tori no Hard Talons': Nero hardens his talons with Busoshoku Haki, and moves at full speed kicking and cutting the opponent with full momentum and force. *'Tori Tori no Hard Feather Fist': Nero hardens the feathers on his fist with Busoshoku Haki, and punches the opponent with full force. *'Tori Tori no Absolute Defense': Nero hardens his already powerful feathers all over his body with busoshoku Haki, defending himself from all attacks. Wind Techniques *'Tori Tori no Ventus': Nero creates a powerful wind that blows back projectiles and cuts enemies. *'Tori Tori no Katrina': Nero makes an extremely powerful wind capable of blowing down entire buildings. *'Tori Tori no Aeolus's Wind': Nero creates a large tornado of wind that lifts up, cuts, and blows away enemies. *'Tori Tori no Zephyrus': By spinning his arms in a circular motion with great speed, a small twister forms around Nero's wrist. The middle is hollow, allowing him to punch the opponent. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and it can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. Nero can use this technique with both fists. *'Tori Tori no Notus Shield': Nero summons wind around him to form a Tornado to protect him. *'Tori Tori no Typhoon Boom': Nero claps his hands and creates a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away with incredible impact. *'Tori Tori no Wind Tunnel': Nero uses wind to create a vacuum focused in his hand, this vacuum pulls in enemies and makes it harder for them to breathe. *'Tori Tori no Wind Cutter': Nero infuses wind in his sword, he then slashes once or multiple times and releases a condensed wind blade from his sword. *'Tori Tori no Wrath of the Ziz': One of Nero's most powerful techniques. Nero gathers wind into his sword or arms, building up a stronger and stronger gale. The wind then forms into a majestic giant bird completely comprised of wind, Nero then launches this bird at the opponent with enough cutting force to slice a mountain in half. *'Tori Tori no Rasengan': Nero gathers wind into his hands and compresses it into the shape of a spiraling ball, he then slams it into his opponents causing massive blunt and cutting damage. This attack is a direct reference to Naruto's Rasengan techinque from the Naruto series. *'Tori Tori no Rasenshuriken': Nero gathers wind and forms his Rasengan, he then compresses more wind into the shape of a large shuriken around the original rasengan. He then throws it at the opponent. This causes a large wind vortex, within this vortex are countless microscopic wind blades that cut at an incredible rate. This is another reference to the Naruto series. *'Tori Tori no Pressure Bomb': Nero gathers air in his hands and compresses it until it has a very high density. He then releases it from his hands in the form of a massive explosion of air capable of devastating the area. Trivia *Some of Nero's techniques are named after beings in mythology **Ventus, Aelous's Wind, Zephyrus, Shield of Notus, and Wrath of the Ziz are all named after deity's of wind. Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit